


Fraulein & the Wolfe

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Ducking into a sex shop when it's raining is always a good idea





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie chuckled looking at the array of toys laid out on the rack. She couldn't imagine what Marcus would have thought of them. Probably would have liked to try a few, might have thought it would get the spark back in their marriage. Too late for that now.

Serena poked at something scary looking in a box and they exploded into giggles. Safer with the dice, they thought, rolling it experimentally. It came up with nipples. Good. They knew where they were with nipples.

It was a fun little place to duck in from the rain. Very imaginative. Bernie stopped in front of some strangely shaped underwear and tried to imagine a man wearing it. She wasn't entirely successful. Serena laughed out loud at the DVD collection, picking things up with amusement and raising an occasional eyebrow. Bernie joined her and they giggled over the impossibility of balloon breasts and impossibly manufactured cocks.

They purchased nothing. They already had a serviceable vibrator at home. They weren't sure that they needed anything else.

'Do you miss it?' Bernie asked, scuffing her shoe along the pavement.

Serena looked back at her.

'Not with Edward.'

'Well, in general?'

Serena thought about it.

'Well I do like it but it's been such a long time I'm not sure if I miss it now. Anyway, it doesn't matter does it?'

That set Bernie's mind ticking over as they made their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie hoped she knew what she was doing. She compared and eventually clicked on something that looked less scary than the others.

It arrived in plain packaging (thank goodness) and was examined carefully before Bernie was sure that it would work. She'd never used sex toys before she'd met Serena and she was perfectly happy with the vibrator that Serena had come with. But she wanted to give her more.

She stashed it under the bed, somewhere she knew Serena didn't look often and took the rest of the week to think about it.

Friday night saw a tired Serena collapse on the sofa with a glass of wine and a sandwich. Jason was out and she was glad to have the place to themselves.

'Serena.'

Serena loved the way Bernie said her name. It was dangerous territory in public. It made her shiver with delight sometimes. She looked over at her partner, hovering with that puppy dog tilt of the head that made her resolve waver. She raised her eyebrows in response. Bernie came to sit by her.

'Would you be interested in trying something new tonight?'

Serena picked up on the hesitant catch in her voice and diagnosed a situation of an unspoken desire.

'What were you thinking?' She smiled encouragingly.

'Maybe I'll just show you.'

'What have you got for me?'

Bernie slipped off the sofa and padded out. Serena kept herself busy sipping wine and thinking about what kind of experimentation Bernie wanted. There was something there that hadn't been there for either of them before. Sex wasn't just sex between them, it was so much more. They were content with the vibrator, middle aged washed up lesbians that they were.

She was unprepared for what it actually was but didn't take long to say yes. She was game for it.


	3. Chapter 3

'You didn't take what I said seriously?' she asked incredulously. 'I don't miss having a man around the place.'

'Well, if you occasionally did, that can be resolved' Bernie reasoned.

Serena sighed. 'I wish you wouldn't take things so literally.'

'We don't have to try it. I just thought…'

They looked at other.

'Do you want to try it?'

'Well. I'm not sure. I bought it for you.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, stop getting things just for me. You know when I want something.'

Bernie's smile was unexpectedly devious. No doubt she was thinking about the last time that they…never mind. They weren't going to try doing that in a car anytime soon.

Serena laughed and put her hand on her knee. 'Let's see what it does for us. I'm under no illusions as to which role you'll be playing.'

'Good. In that case…'


	4. Chapter 4

They had a lube of preference so that was routine. It felt strange to be lathering it onto an instrument that looked a little too lifelike. The vibrator was electric purple ('What no leopard print?' Bernie asked in shock when she saw it). They giggled their way through the prep, armed with more Shiraz, a spot of whiskey and their clothes in a pile on the floor. Serena sat back as Bernie ran her hands over the straps and examined the buckles again. She felt a bit braver with Serena gently encouraging her. She slipped it on for size and didn't need to adjust it much.

'Here was me thinking that a dick wasn't going to get in the way of our relationship' Serena joked and Bernie gave that bizarre honk of laughter in collaboration.

'Let's wait and see.'

Serena raised her eyebrows. Bernie was getting bolder, slowly but surely and Serena couldn't wait for her to loosen that restraint a bit more often.

'Shall we?'

She relaxed her legs as an invitation. That flash of amusement in her eyes was a sure fire way to make Bernie respond. Taking her position inbetween them, she very slowly manoeuvred said instrument in, alert to her partners response. They took their time, a hand from each of them guiding it, Serena making faint noises that Bernie interpreted as it being alright. She had chosen the smallest one for this reason.

Serena hadn't had this feeling in a long time. It felt familiar but she still needed to take her time in getting used to it. She changed the status to good after they rocked in tandem with each other and it rubbed pleasantly on her clit but it wasn't earth shattering. It was nice for a gentle start though.

'How about we try it another way?'

Serena recognised Bernie's current dominant mood and indulged it. Recently Bernie had been so stressed that Serena felt the need to really pamper her with all the attention she could give and Bernie couldn't have appreciated it more. Neither of them were precious about the role they took, they could both switch at a seconds notice but in acquiring this surprise, Bernie felt the lust overtake her and firmly took hold of her partner. She had an idea.

'Is it a cunning idea?

Serena touched foreheads with her, a wicked smile gracing her lips. She did love a pair of strong arms and she had no doubt that she was going to get a good fucking. She was pushed forward in response, ending up kneeling over the arm of the sofa, gasping as the rough material grazed her nipples. She realised she was one step behind comprehension as Bernie proceeded to gently push up inside her, clasping her arms around her waist as she covered her with her own body, a trick she did most of the time. Serena liked being moulded to someone's body, it made everything seem so much more intimate.

Bernie nuzzled into her neck the way she always did and picked up the pace straight away, harder, faster and had Serena on the brink of oblivion, crying out with each thrust. The rough texture of the sofa did wonders for engaging that most sensitive spot, she'd never felt such friction on her clit before. Along with that intense sensation spreading through her nipples as she rubbed back and forth with the motion, she was so close to coming. It was quicker than she'd expected and she knew she couldn't even try to supress her anguished moans and cries of pleasure while her hips were slammed against the sofa again and again. The soft panting in her ear reminded her that while Bernie had bought it for her, it was clear there was some pleasure to be had in it for herself. Serena now understood that Bernie been wanting to try this for a while, the thought of fucking her every which way was a real turn on and the realisation of that just brought her right over the edge. That was her last coherent thought for a while.

She let herself sink down in exhaustion over the arm of the sofa and moaned lustfully as those strong arms kept her steady, twined with hers. She felt safe and relaxed while those strong hips anchored her and slowed the rhythm down to rocking again. Serena had never had a multiple orgasm but damn if this wasn't her night because after a while it happened again, with a little help from a couple of fingers. She just about had the strength to comment on the stamina of army medics and felt Bernie's laugh vibrate through her as she continued kissing her neck.

'You are full of good ideas, Major Wolfe. That was quite something.'

'Maybe we can try it again sometime, Fraulein.'

'God yes. Tomorrow night; you, me, sofa.'

'Aye aye.'

She hoped she hadn't ruined the sofa. She'd have to clean that up before Jason got back after the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

If sex toy addiction was a thing, it could well apply to them. Serena noticed that Bernie was as eager as she was to play with the strap-on. The truth was, Bernie liked giving. She gave everything she had to her work, her children (when they let her) and now to Serena. In that, they were very alike. She found she had endless energy to handle Serena’s insatiability, both enjoying making up for lost time. Bernie loved it when Serena gave her a long massage or pushed her onto the bed to give her the best tongue lashing she’d ever had. Throw in two fingers and her soul was sold. But she got just as much satisfaction from strapping on the armour and making Serena utter noises that could turn a monk. Those growls, whimpers and lustful moans (the delicious way she breathed the word Major) had quite the effect on Bernie, just the thought of it turned her traitorous nipples hard and she had to fight to ignore the tingling that spread through her chest. She was far too shy to admit to getting aroused in public. Sometimes all Serena would have to do is speak and the sound of her tongue smoothly caressing simple syllables would be enough to make Bernie blush.

With the strap-on, she felt useful, she felt like a provider. She loved giving Serena what she wanted and what Serena wanted a hell of a lot of the time was a damn good fucking with something built like a cock. They’d christened it dick and it became a valuable part of their sex life because now that Serena had remembered what it was like, she wanted it to stay. She had the best of both and she wouldn’t swap it for any man now.

On her part, Bernie used it as a way of taking back control of her body. She’d never really felt in control. Sex happened and while it wasn’t unpleasant, she’d felt so detached, like he was doing something to her instead of involving her. With Serena, she felt like what she imagined a man might feel. She was much more confident and surprised herself with the dominance she could wield in the bedroom. It made letting go, lying under Serena, that much sweeter when she did.

Serena understood that. She’d let Bernie take control as much as possible with their little friend to make her feel appreciated and it was a serious bonus to be taken care of so often. She didn’t want to have to think, she didn’t want to have to be responsible, she just wanted to be fucked senseless with all the attention on her. The useful thing with this kind of dick is that it required no attention. No need for constant pleasing, sucking or getting sprayed with fluids they felt pressured to swallow, it was always hard, pleasantly ridged and waited patiently to be used, asking for nothing. The wearer could focus entirely on the one they were pleasuring with no danger of the little brain taking over. When Serena used it in tandem with one of her wonderful massages, Bernie could finally surrender to the sensation of a cock that gently pleased her. It had taken her too long to get to this point and like her lover, was determined to enjoy as much of it as possible.


End file.
